Electrical steel sheets alloyed with silicon or/and the like have been conventionally used for magnetic cores of electric motors, power generators, transformers, and the like. Among electrical steel sheets, non-oriented electrical steel sheets having relatively random crystal orientations can be manufactured at a low cost, to thus be used for motors, transformers, and the like of home electric appliances, and the like in a multipurpose manner. The crystal orientations of this non-oriented electrical steel sheet are random, thus making it impossible to obtain a high magnetic flux density. In contrast to this, grain-oriented electrical steel sheets having aligned crystal orientations can obtain a high magnetic flux density, to thus be applied to high-end use for driving motors and the like of HV vehicles and the like. However, in a manufacturing method of a grain-oriented electrical steel sheet that is industrialized currently, a long-time heat treatment is required, to thus increase the cost.
As above, in the non-oriented electrical steel sheet, a sufficiently high magnetic flux density cannot be obtained, and in the grain-oriented electrical steel sheet, the direction in which a high magnetic flux density can be obtained is limited to one to two direction/directions. On the other hand, in HV vehicles, and the like, achievement of high torque and downsizing are required, and there is a demand for manufacturing a metal sheet capable of obtaining a high magnetic flux density in an in-plane circumferential direction thoroughly as a metal sheet to be used for core materials of driving motors, and the like. Thus, as methods other than the industrialized manufacturing method of the grain-oriented electrical steel sheet, there have been proposed a technique of increasing an accumulation degree of a specific crystal orientation and various techniques of decreasing a core loss. However, in the technique described in Patent Literature 7, for example, it is possible to increase an accumulation degree of {200} planes, but directionality to a specific orientation occurs, to thus have a high magnetic flux density in a specific direction, but a high magnetic flux density cannot be obtained in an in-plane circumferential direction thoroughly, and the like, resulting in that in a conventional technique, satisfactory properties are not necessarily obtained.